Diary August 2015 week 2
Relevant events for the week Wednesday 12 August 2015 - Tuesday 18 August 2015 (Prev|Next) Wednesday 12 August Thursday 13 August Trevor Nisbett told SEN Radio that contract talks with Scott Selwood had been put on hold until the end of the season as the midfielder battled form and fitness. The Victorian born Selwood is a restricted free agent and regularly linked to a move to Geelong to join brother Joel. "He’s in a position where we’re not going to even think about talking to him now. He needs to get himself right for the finals campaign and probably we’ll ... have a chat to him straight after the season" - Shayne Hope, The West Australian: https://au.news.yahoo.com/thewest/sport/a/29249817/finals-not-future-in-selwood-sights/ Selwood (ankle) then joined Jeremy McGovern (hamstring) and Mark LeCras (suspension) as omissions from the extended Derby squad. Callum Sinclair was named to return, with Tom Barrass, Josh Hill, Jamie Bennell, Brant Colledge and possible debutant Kane Lucas competing for the remaining spots. Friday 14 August Barrass was surprisingly left out of the final side, with Bennell preferred as the match committee went with a smaller defence. Hill also made the cut with Colledge and Lucas joining Barrass as emergencies. Sydney defeated Collingwood. Saturday 15 August Former Brisbane Lion Elliot Yeo signed a new deal keeping him at the club until the end of 2018. The 190cm swingman had been used all over the ground in 2015, taking on key forwards in some weeks and running through the midfield in others. Football Manager Craig Vozzo said that Yeo was an important component of West Coast's emerging young list. "Whatever happens with our club over the closing stages of the 2015 season, we are aiming to build towards a period of sustained success and Elliot, with the attributes he has, should be a pivotal player in that plan" - Gary Stocks, westcoasteagles.com.au: http://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2015-08-15/eagle-inks Adelaide thrashed Essendon by 112 points, North Melbourne beat St Kilda, Port Adelaide defeated GWS to ruin the Giants' hopes of a maiden finals appearance, Hawthorn beat Geelong and Brisbane defeated Carlton to overtake the Blues at the bottom of the ladder. Sunday 16 August West Coast won Derby XLII, overcoming a number of injury concerns to beat the Dockers by 24 points. Hill was awarded the Ross Glendinning Medal for his four-goal, 20 possession game. East Perth beat Peel in Mandurah with Lucas picking up 23 possessions. Monday 17 August Fallout from the Derby continued, with Chris Masten sent straight to the Tribunal on the unusual charge of biting Fremantle's Nick Suban. The Eagles also had a number of injury worries out of the game, with Will Schofield in doubt for the upcoming clash with Western Bulldogs after being subbed off with a hamstring injury, Scott Lycett revealed to have played through an injured PCL and Jamie Cripps nursing a suspected fractured jaw after copping an off-the-ball elbow from Alex Silvagni, who was facing suspension. Tuesday 18 August Masten was found guilty and given a two-week suspension after a marathon tribunal hearing. There was mixed news on the injury front with Cripps a chance of playing against the Bulldogs, but Schofield ruled out for a week or two and Lycett for four. The AFL announced a six-year, $2.5 billion broadcast rights deal with Seven, Foxtel and Telstra, for the 2018 to 2023 seasons. Essendon announced the resignation of coach James Hird.